


I Just Want You

by ElderPrice



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parents, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, No Written Accents, Slow Burn, TW- juuls, TW- pickles is a band kid, Underage Drug Use, You Know What They Sound Like, body issues, minor things tagged before chapters, perspective changes, underage alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderPrice/pseuds/ElderPrice
Summary: High School's hard all over, even harder when you might lose your best friend.





	I Just Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my boyf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+boyf).



> pls be nice i know this isnt the best, i just rlly like these characters

               High School bathrooms, as Pickles fancied them, was the only respite in a wasteland. No matter what you see, be it weed or alcohol, leaves there. At this point, he didn’t even care about lectures from his teachers. The main problem was the freshmen, he’d had this bathroom to him and the 3 other stoners for 3 years. He didn’t want to sound like an old man, but the next person who pulled out a nicotine filled usb stick was going to feel the full five feet and three inches of fury in him.

               It just so happened that’s what Pickles was in for today.

               “This ain’t a juul room, scram before I kick ya out,” His head was foggy- or maybe that was just the room, but his eyes could focus his eyes on the skinny    frame of a 14 year old who probably thinks they’re hot shit. Jesus Christ, he was too tired for this. His head hurt too much, he just didn’t want to have this.

              “I-I don’t want to juul, I just wants to get out of class,” The high-pitched voice combined with the heavy- Norwegian? Was it Norwegian? He didn’t know,   but it was thick. He had a better grasp of the English language than Pickles, at least. His height said he was 14, but he spoke like he was younger.

              Pickles sighed, he didn’t get a bad vibe from the kid.

              “Well, c’mon I guess, that’s what the rest of us are doin’,” He said and patted the dirty tile next to him, immediately regretting and wiping his hands on his   jeans.

The freshman didn’t seem to mind, and sat down. Like any freshman, he seemed scared and sat close, but with enough space to feel awkward. Pickles was   worried that any sudden movement would scare him off. Part of his brain didn’t register that, though.

             “Where’s that accent from? You new ‘round here?” He passed on a bong offered to him, he stopped being surprised of the things people had the balls to   bring to school. His new friend however, seemed the apex of confused and fearful. He managed to tear his attention away from the bong though.

             “I just moveds from Norway, where is your accent comings from?” God, Pickles felt like he was Steve Irwin luring a rabbit out from it’s hidey-hole or   whatever rabbits hide in. This kid seemed to be both scared of everything and completely open to it.

             “Ah, I’m from Wisconsin, I moved before my freshman year too,” He said casually, the other laughed.

             “Wisconsin is dumb name,” He giggled, Pickles fake scoffed with a smile.

“Oh really? Then, what’s your name? I bet it’s just as dumb,” He asked, he was gonna end up adopting this little shit just like what happened with   Murderface and Skwisgaar, wasn’t he? He cursed to himself but didn’t stop.

“My names is Toki Wartooth!” He smiled, and seemed like a little kid in his excitement.

“That’s… actually pretty brutal, good on ya, I’m-” He considered it for a second, Toki wouldn’t be in his class, he wouldn’t know.  “I’m Pickles,” He stated        confidently, after his pause. He felt a rush of happiness, he was Pickles, nothing more and nothing less.

             “That’s pretty brutals too!” Toki smiled, but they were interrupted.

“Hey Picks, 15 until class is over,” Somebody mentioned, the bong was already packed away.

“Ey, Toki, better get back to class, cut it any closer and you might get detention,” Pickles  advised, and stood up to leave.Toki followed, and everyone left   sparsely but in enough time to get back before the bell.


End file.
